Insegurança
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Então não tente desperdiçar seus sentimentos, por favor, só me diga se você ainda pode me amar ou não, depois de tudo que eu te fiz. Pode? - Eu sussurrei. Eu precisava saber. Minha insegurança precisava saber. E


**Nota:** Uma song-fic/one-shot. A música simplesmente me parecia dizer tudo o que Edward sentiu enquanto estava longe de Bella em New Moon. A música é **I Still - Backstreet Boys** (Só por no Youtube galera :D) Espero que gostem ein? ;)

-

-

-

**I Still.**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem :D

-

Eu a olhava dormindo, quieta e linda, com seus cabelos castanhos cascateando no travesseiro, com sua pele pálida e lisa. Seus lábios mexiam-se algumas vezes pronunciando meu nome durante seu sono. Ouvir seu coração batendo tão constante fazia com que eu me aquietasse em finalmente poder escuta-lo novamente, fazia com que eu percebesse que a cada momento que eu havia passado longe dela me matara novamente, mesmo eu já estando morto, congelado como um vampiro. Pensar em como fora ruim estando longe dela me fazia lembrar da música que eu pensara durante todo aquele tempo, o que definia justamente o que eu sentira. O sofrimento, a preocupação com seu bem estar, a saudade, a vontade de saber se ela havia mudado, o pensamento de achar que passara tanto tempo que me fazia parecer muito novo quando ainda estava aqui. Olhei amargurado para a figura tranqüila do meu lado deitada. Era tão sofrido, o lado esquerdo de meu peito mesmo não tendo a capacidade de bater, doía tão forte em pensar em como eu havia sofrido estando longe dela.

Meus pensamentos foram cortados quando ela se movimentou, fazendo uma careta no sono. Percebi que aquilo significava que ela estava tendo um pesadelo, novamente. São nesses momentos que eu queria ter a capacidade de ler sua mente, saber o que a incomodava, os medos que sentia. Não queria deixar que ela sofresse novamente. Eu sabia que ela estava um caco por dentro e que talvez isso fosse minha culpa, eu queria acreditar nisso. Apesar de me fazer sofrer ainda mais a vendo daquele jeito e pensando ser minha culpa, era como se eu sentisse _esperança_ que ela não havia seguido em frente que nem eu queria que ela seguisse. Que ela ainda me amava e queria a mim, somente a mim.

Pensei em cantar sua música para tentar fazer com que o sono dela se acalmasse, mas naquele momento eu queria que ela soubesse como eu sofri estando longe de seu calor humano, de seu cheiro, dela. Era importante para mim faze-la entender isso, apesar de saber que ela não me escutaria realmente, por estar dormindo. Mas mesmo assim, encostei meus lábios em uma de suas orelhas, e fechei meus olhos, tentando me lembrar da música e do ritmo que eu me lembro de ter decidido para ela.

"_**Who are you now? Are you still the same or did you change somehow? What do you do? At this very moment when I think of you. And when I'm looking back, How we were young and stupid, Do you remember that?"**_

As primeiras palavras saíram de minha boca soando melodiosas. Talvez o real sofrimento que eu sentia fazia com que elas soassem mais bonitas do que realmente eram. Eram lembranças que vinham até minha mente, e era como se eu _sentisse_ o que eu passei. Era como se eu _sentisse_ como eu estava ficando a cada dia pior longe dela.

Senti-a relaxar sob meus braços lentamente enquanto eu cantava. Seu coração batia constante e novamente meu nome saiu de seus lábios. E vê-la reagir daquela maneira fazia com que eu me sentisse bem, apesar daquilo tudo. Fazia com que eu me lembrasse que finalmente eu estava ali, junto com ela. Que ela não havia mudado nada, e que eu poderia sentir _esperanças_ que ela havia pensado em mim enquanto eu pensava nela.

"_**No matter how I fight it, Can't deny it, Just can't let you go! I still need you, I still care about you, Though everything's been said and done. I still feel you like I'm right beside you, But still no word from you."**_

Sorri de lado quando passei para aquela parte. Tomei cuidado em cantar baixo, mas meus dedos acariciaram levemente os cabelos castanhos. Eu poderia estar em outro país, em outro continente, poderia estar onde for. Eu não a esqueceria nunca.

E então o lugar onde meu coração estaria a bater, doeu novamente. Abracei-a possessivo, tomando cuidado para que ela não acordasse. Eu precisava dela mais do que era saudável para mim, e para Bella. Eu a amava, mais do que a minha própria existência. Era um sentimento capaz de fazer de tudo por ela, e apesar de ter dado errado, fora capaz até mesmo de ir para longe.

Escutei meu nome sair de seus lábios novamente, e sorri enquanto cantava. Eu podia escutar sua voz novamente, e naquela noite ela estava dizendo bastante meu nome. Eu podia sentir as vibrações que seu corpo transmitiam, o magnetismo que me fazia ficar perto dela. Eu podia sentir seu calor novamente, atritando-se com minha pele gelada. Senti-a se mexer virando-se para mim, sem abrir os olhos, continuando a dormir. Continuei cantando, mas agora tendo a chance de ver seu rosto adormecido, a leveza de sua expressão. E ter a consciência daquilo tudo, me fazia perceber como que eu precisava dela, como eu ficara incrivelmente incompleto enquanto passara todos aqueles meses sem nem vê-la.

"_**Now look at me, Instead of moving on, I refuse to see, That I keep coming back. Yeah, I'm stuck in a moment, That wasn't meant to last. I've tried to fight it, can't deny it, You don't even know that!"**_

Encostei minha testa a sua, percebendo que mesmo com o contato gelado ela não acordara. Sorri enquanto continuei cantando, e pensei que ela fora até a Itália somente para me impedir de morrer definitivamente. Aquilo poderia ser um bom sinal, aquilo poderia aquecer meu coração incapaz de bater e me fazer ter cegas esperanças de que ela realmente poderia me amar. Me fazer crer que ela também não havia saído da inércia de me amar. Que ela não se movimentara para fora daquele momento que era nosso sentimento.

E enquanto eu cantava, fui começando a me sentir um pouco menos incompleto, sentindo como se eu finalmente estivesse contando para ela como eu havia me sentido. Como se finalmente eu estivesse liberando o enorme sofrimento que fora ficar longe dela, apesar de que por mais que eu tivesse esperanças, ainda havia o medo de estar tendo esperanças tolas de que ela não havia seguido em frente.

"_**I still need you, I still care about you, Though everything's been said and done. I still feel you like I'm right beside you, But still no word from you. No, No... I wish I could find you, Just like you found me, then I... Would never let you go!"**_

Senti seu corpo se aproximando mais um pouco do meu, e senti seu coração batendo mais próximo. Seu cheiro me inebriava, e mesmo tendo passado tanto tempo longe daquele cheiro eu me sentia bem em perceber que nada mudara. Que meu amor por Bella continuava mais forte do que tudo. Continuei cantando enquanto pouco a pouco eu ia tomando consciência que eu não precisava mais ficar me preocupando, eu não precisava mais ficar me lembrando das coisas que eu havia dito para ela. Eu simplesmente estava ao seu lado novamente. Eu poderia cuidar dela, poderia zelar seu sono novamente, ouvir sua voz a dizer meu nome, sentir seu calor, sentir que ela _verdadeiramente_ estava comigo.

Passei meus dedos levemente por seu queixo. Senti-la tão próxima, aquecia até mesmo a alma que eu não acreditava ter. E eu nunca mais queria me distanciar daquele calor, e nunca deixaria que ela se distanciasse. E mesmo se ela não fosse ficar comigo como eu tanto queria, eu poderia fazer aquilo tudo nas sombras. Eu poderia protege-la de longe, mesmo que aquilo fosse matar o que eu havia dentro de mim vivo. Sorri de lado ao perceber que no fundo, por mais que eu estivesse ali, eu estava inseguro. Por mais que eu a quisesse de volta, eu estava inseguro. Por mais que eu estivesse a cantar as _minhas_ palavras, os _meus _sentimentos, eu ainda não sabia os _dela._

"_**(Need you, care about you) Though everything's been said and done, yeah. I still feel you (I still feel you), like I'm right beside you (like I'm right here beside you)... But still no word from you."**_

Fui terminando de cantar, enquanto percebi que ela havia se aquietado novamente. Continuando linda como era, com sua face angelical. Ela era somente uma humana, e tinha uma beleza extraordinária. Seus lábios estavam quietos agora, seus olhos castanhos profundos estavam fechados, e seus pensamentos estava calados... Como sempre. Meus dedos subiram por sua bochecha, e colocaram uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha. Quando acabei de cantar as ultimas palavras, senti-me mais leve.

Apesar de ainda estar inseguro.

Passaram alguns instantes de silencio, e senti-a acordando lentamente. Toquei levemente sua testa e a vi abrir os olhos imediatamente. Vi uma confusão nos orbes castanhos profundos, e logo depois a vi jogando o pulso sobre eles.

"Oh!"

"Eu assustei você?" Perguntei alarmado. Talvez minha presença não era querida. Vi seu rosto mudar de feição, parecendo desesperada, procurando por algo.

"Oh, _droga_." Ela sussurrou. Aquilo me deixou ansioso. Eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, o que ela pensava, o que fazer.

"Qual é o problema, Bella?" E depois disso ela fez uma cara infeliz. O que ela estava pensando?!

"Eu to morta, não to? Eu _me_ _afoguei!_ Droga, droga, droga! Isso vai matar o Charlie." Ela me respondeu. E então, eu fechei minha expressão. Só de pensar em Bella morta me fazia... Ah, não há palavras para dizer o que me fazia sentir. E eu não gostava de lembrar o que aquilo causava em mim, já me bastara ter pensado isso uma vez há alguns dias atrás.

"Você não está morta."

"Então porque é que eu não estou acordando?" Ela me perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas. Onde ela queria chegar?

"Você _está _acordada, Bella." Ela balançou a cabeça em negação.

"Claro, claro. É isso que você quer que eu pense. E daí vai ser pior quando eu acordar. _Se_ eu acordar, o que eu não vou, porque eu estou morta. Isso é horrível. Pobre Charlie. E Renée e Jake..." Ela pareceu horrorizada com esse pensamento. Eu não entendia onde aquilo poderia ir parar. Talvez eu realmente não fosse uma presença querida, talvez ela estivesse me confundindo com um pesadelo.

"Eu consigo entender que você esteja me confundindo com um pesadelo." Eu sorri de lado, tentando conter a tristeza que aquilo me causava. "Mas eu não consigo imaginar o que você possa ter feito pra ir para o inferno. Você cometeu muitos assassinatos enquanto eu estava longe?" Perguntei e ela fez uma careta.

"Obviamente não. Se eu estivesse no inferno você não estaria comigo." Ouvindo aquilo eu suspirei. Aquela insegurança que eu sentia a cada momento conseguia um pouco de mais espaço dentro de mim. Observei-a olhar para trás de mim, e novamente para minha direção. Suas bochechas coraram levemente, e em seus olhos castanhos pareciam ter constatado alguma coisa. "Aquilo tudo realmente aconteceu, então?"

"Isso depende." Respondi ainda com meu sorriso parecendo congelado em minha face. Ela simplesmente parecia não me querer ali. Ela dizia meu nome em seu sono por estar tendo _pesadelos_? Não eram _sonhos_ como eu esperava? "Se você está se referindo a nós quase sendo massacrados na Itália, então, sim." Eu completei, me lembrando do que ela fora capaz de fazer, do medo que eu senti apesar de não ter demonstrado. _Bella_ no meio daquele covil de vampiros que não faziam parte da nossa 'dieta'. Ela pareceu meditar depois do que eu falei.

"Que estranho... Eu realmente fui à Itália. Você sabia que o mais longe que eu já fui foi à Albuquerque?" Eu revirei meus olhos. Bella parecia não ter percebido a situação que eu havia metido-a na Itália, ela sempre se preocupando com outras coisas...

"Talvez você devesse voltar a dormir. Você não está sendo coerente." Comentei. Ela era impossível.

"Eu não estou mais cansada. Que horas são? Por quanto tempo eu estive dormindo?" Ela me perguntou, realmente parecendo pelo menos _aceitar_ a minha presença.

"É um pouco mais de uma da manhã. Então, por umas quatorze horas." A respondi, vendo-a se espreguiçar. Senti seu calor ainda mais próximo de mim com esse ato. Como eu sentira saudades desse sentimento, de estar completo, de sentir que minha frieza era aquecida por seu calor.

"Charlie?" Fechei minha expressão com essa pergunta.

"Dormindo. Você provavelmente devia saber que eu estou quebrando as regras agora. Bem, não tecnicamente, já que ele disse pra nunca mais passar pela sua porta de novo, e eu vim pela janela... Mas, ainda assim, a intenção era clara." Eu respondi vendo uma cara de descrença vindo de Bella.

"Charlie te baniu de casa?" E logo sua expressão foi modificando-se para fúria. Eu senti uma pontada de tristeza em me lembrar do motivo para aquilo. Eu sinceramente não esperava outra atitude depois do que eu imaginava ter feito Bella passar.

"Você esperava outra coisa?" Encarei os olhos castanhos profundos, vendo neles uma fúria enorme. Mas depois de poucos instantes, eles mudaram para um brilho curioso. Eu também senti saudades dessa mudança repentina de seu humor.

"Qual é a história?" Não entendi o que ela queria dizer. Que história ela se referia?

"O que você quer dizer?"

"O que eu vou dizer pra Charlie? Qual é a minha desculpa pra ter desaparecido por... Afinal, por quanto tempo eu estive fora?"

"Só três dias." Sorri com naturalidade. "Na verdade, eu estava esperando que você tivesse uma boa explicação. Eu não tenho nada."

"Fabuloso" Ela gemeu, parecendo preocupada.

"Bem, talvez Alice invente alguma coisa." Tentei conforta-la. Tinha vontade de tocar em seus cabelos, me aproximar de seu rosto e beija-la. Mas me refreei o máximo que eu conseguia.

"Então, o que você esteve fazendo, até antes desses três dias?" Ela me perguntou, e então, a lembrança da minha perseguição completamente fracassada atrás de Victória me veio à mente. Com certeza não era uma coisa a qual eu queria compartilhar com Bella. E com certeza era a pergunta em que eu esperava que demorasse a ser feita.

"Nada terrivelmente excitante." Tentei fugir do assunto.

"É claro que não..." Ela murmurou fazendo uma cara estranha, parecendo conformada.

"Porque você está fazendo essa cara?" Perguntei tentando entender o que ela poderia estar pensando naquele momento.

"Bem..." Ela começou torcendo os lábios. Tentei não seguir aquele movimento para continuar conseguindo controlar minha vontade de beijá-la. Eu queria muito tocar meus lábios aos dela, matar as saudades... Mas e se ela já tivesse seguido em frente? "Se você fosse, afinal, só um sonho, esse é exatamente o tipo de coisa que você diria. Minha imaginação deve estar bagunçada." Suspirei depois que ela terminou de dizer. Ela ainda não acreditava que estava acordada, ela ainda pensava estar em um pesadelo.

"Se eu te contar, você finalmente vai acreditar que não está tendo um pesadelo?" Perguntei tentando tirar aquela idéia dela, era doloroso demais saber que minha presença já não era tão querida assim.

"Pesadelo!" Ela disse com um tom estranho na voz, parecendo até mesmo de escárnio. Ignorei aquilo e continuei esperando por sua resposta, era muito importante para mim. "Talvez... Se você me contar." Ela continuou, parecendo pensar no assunto. Procurei palavras para falar o que eu estava fazendo, e comecei a procurar por coragem para que eu dissesse isso.

"Eu estava... Caçando." Disse com toda a minha coragem.

"Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer?" Ela me criticou. "Isso definitivamente não prova que eu estou acordada." E então eu hesitei. Não queria contar para ela o que eu estava fazendo. Não queria falar tão especificamente o que eu estava caçando. Era vergonhoso, era dolorido lembrar que enquanto eu estava atrás daquela vampira eu deixava Bella para trás. Voltei a escolher as palavras com cuidado.

"Eu não estava caçando comida..." Comecei a dizer lentamente. "Na verdade eu estava testando a minha sorte em... Perseguir. Mas eu não sou muito bom nisso" Eu terminei. E se eu fosse humano naquele momento, eu teria corado de vergonha. Pois aquilo realmente era vergonhoso. Vi os olhos castanhos profundos brilharem com um brilho intrigado.

"O que é que você estava perseguindo?" Mais uma pergunta a qual eu sinceramente não queria responder. Me senti desconfortável em ter que me lembrar daquele assunto, me aborreci comigo mesmo em ter que me lembrar.

"Nada de conseqüência."

"Eu não entendo." Ela disse parecendo não acreditar em mim. Hesitei. Eu teria que falar, não teria? Eu teria que contar tudo, eu teria que fazer mais que isso. Eu deveria me desculpar. E então além da música que eu cantara para ela enquanto ela dormia, agora eu deveria soltar o resto que estava guardado em mim.

"Eu..." Comecei a dizer, e respirei fundo. Eu não precisava daquele ar, mas se tornara um hábito, e mesmo eu estando congelado como um vampiro, ainda assim conseguia me ajudar. "Eu te devo desculpas. Não, é claro que eu te devo muito, muito mais do que isso. Mas você precisa saber." E uma vez que eu comecei eu simplesmente não conseguiria parar. E isso só me fez ficar ainda mais nervoso e agitado quando percebi que ela parecia estar muito concentrada "Que eu não fazia idéia. Eu não tinha idéia da confusão que estava deixando pra trás. Eu pensei que fosse seguro pra você aqui. Tão seguro. Eu não tinha idéia de que Victória..." Tive plena consciência que meus lábios se curvaram por causa da minha insatisfação com tudo aquilo, principalmente com a dita cuja, Victória. "Ia voltar. Eu vou admitir, quando eu a vi daquela última vez, eu estava prestando muito mais atenção aos pensamentos de James. Mas eu não vi que ela seria capaz de responder dessa forma. Que ela tinha um laço tão forte com ele. Eu acho que agora me dou conta do porque - ela tinha tanta confiança nele, que o pensamento dele falhar nunca ocorreu a ela. Era a grande confiança que nublava os sentimentos dela por ele - isso evitou que eu visse a profundidade deles, o vínculo que havia ali. Não que isso seja uma desculpa para o que eu te deixei enfrentar. Quando eu ouvi o que você disse a Alice - e o que ela mesma viu - quando eu me dei conta de que você teve que colocar a sua vida na mão daqueles lobisomens, imaturos, voláteis, a única coisa que podia ser pior do que a própria Victória..." Eu estremeci em me lembrar das palavras de Alice,m estremeci em pensar em Bella andando com Lobisomens recém transformados... Estremeci em pensar em perdê-la perante tal perigo. Já fora demais sentir aquele sentimento terrível quando achei que havia perdido-a e justamente por tê-la deixado aqui, sozinha... "Por favor saiba que eu não tinha nenhuma idéia de tudo isso. Eu me sinto doente, com toda a minha essência, mesmo agora, quando eu posso ver e sentir você segura nos meus braços. Eu sou a desculpa mais miserável por-"

"Pare." Fui interrompido por sua voz. Olhei-a agoniado. Não conseguia parar de sentir a dor que machucava ainda mais meu coração parado, incapaz de bater, em pensá-la correndo tanto perigo por ter deixado-a aqui. Ela ficou em silencio, me deixando corroer por dentro um pouco mais. E então enquanto eu percebia seu rosto suave, eu me sentindo ainda pior. Mesmo que eu a sentisse aqui segura comigo, mesmo que eu sentisse seu calor aqui do meu lado, era simplesmente impossível ver sua face tão serena a me encarar, e ainda imaginar as conseqüências do meu ato de ir embora. "Edward." Ela disse parecendo ter um pouco de dificuldade. Seria tão terrível para ela até mesmo dizer meu nome? "Isso tem que parar agora. Você não pode pensar nas coisas desse jeito. Você não pode deixar... Essa culpa... Mandar na sua vida. Você não pode se responsabilizar pelas coisas que acontecem comigo. Nada disso é culpa sua, isso é só parte do que a vida é pra mim. Então, se eu tropeçar na frente de um ônibus ou o que quer que aconteça na próxima vez, você tem que se dar conta de que não é o seu trabalho levar a culpa. Você não pode simplesmente sair correndo para a Itália porque se sente mal por não ter me salvado. Mesmo se eu tivesse pulado daquele precipício pra morrer, isso teria sido a minha escolha, e não sua culpa. Eu sei que é... A sua natureza segurar a culpa por tudo, mas você realmente não pode deixar as coisas chegarem a esses extremos! Isso é muito irresponsável - pense em Esme e Carlisle e..." Ela parecia estar passando pelo mesmo que eu momentos antes. Ela parou e respirou fundo. Mas suas palavras me deixaram um pouco furioso. Ela não compreendia que mesmo que a culpa realmente não tivesse sido minha, eu simplesmente não poderia existir sabendo que ela se fora?

"Isabella Marie Swan." Sussurrei. "Você acredita que eu pedi que os Volturi me atassem porque eu me sentia culpado?" E então eu vi incompreensão em seu rosto.

"Não foi isso?"

"Se eu me sentia culpado? Intensamente. Mais do que você pode compreender." Respondi, vendo que ela continuava confusa.

"Então...o que é que você ta dizendo? Eu não entendo."

"Bella, eu fui até os Volturi porque eu achava que você estivesse morta." Respondi com a voz mais macia que eu conseguia, apesar de somente a menção daquela palavra me devastasse por dentro. Encarei-a profundamente. Eu queria fazê-la entender. "Mesmo se eu não tivesse nenhuma responsabilidade pela sua morte..." Dessa vez não consegui conter um tremor passar por mim em sentir aquilo tudo de novo, com a menção de Bella morta. "... Mesmo se não fosse minha culpa, eu teria ido para a Itália. Obviamente, eu devia ter sido mais cuidadoso - eu devia ter falado diretamente com Alice, ao invés de aceitar uma informação de segunda mão de Rosalie. Mas, realmente, o que é que eu podia pensar quando o garoto disse que Charlie estava no funeral? Quais eram as chances? As chances." Comecei a murmurar. Chances. Erros. Parecia que tudo se resumia a errar naquele relacionamento. "As chances estão sempre contra nós. Erro após erro. Eu nunca vou criticar Romeu de novo." Terminei me lembrando da história de Romeu e Julieta. Agora eu entendia tudo aquilo, sentia como se eu tivesse passado à mesma coisa.

"Mas eu ainda não entendo." Ela disse, parecendo ainda confusa. "É disso que eu to falando. E daí?"

"Perdão?" Perguntei agora _eu_ ficando confuso. Parecia que ela simplesmente não havia entendido nada.

"E daí se eu estivesse morta?" A encarei duvidoso. Realmente, ela parecia simplesmente _não ter escutado_ o que eu havia dito.

"Você não se lembra de nada do que eu te disse antes?" Perguntei depois de alguns instantes.

"Eu me lembro de _tudo_ que você me disse." Ela respondeu parecendo enfatizar a palavra 'tudo'. Eu não podia beijá-la, mas meus dedos começaram a passear pelo lábio inferior, onde eu queria tocar com meus lábios. "Bela, você parece ter compreendido mal." Fechei meus olhos, enquanto sorria de modo triste e me balançava. "Eu pensei que já havia explicado isso claramente antes. Bella, eu não posso existir num mundo onde você não exista." Disse isso mais claramente e especifico. Esperava que ela simplesmente entendesse.

"Eu estou... Confusa." Sua voz demonstrava o que estava sentindo. E então eu me lembrei do dia da clareira. Fora doloroso fazer o que eu fiz. Abri meus olhos e a encarei profundamente. Queria fazê-la entender que eu nunca parei de _amá-la_. Eu _sempre_ a amei. "Eu sou um bom mentiroso, Bella, eu tenho que ser." Continuei e pelo jeito com que ela pareceu ficar rígida, eu percebi que ela finalmente entendeu onde eu queria chegar. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros, tentando relaxá-la, já que ainda estava no início. "Me deixe terminar! Eu sou um bom mentiroso, mas ainda assim, pra você acreditar em mim tão rapidamente..." Não contive um gemido em me lembrar daquilo. "Aquilo foi... Um tormento." Ela esperava ainda rígida. "Quando nós estávamos na floresta, quando eu estava te dizendo adeus... Você não ia desistir." Sussurrei, sentindo a dor que antes de Bella aparecer eu pensava que nunca seria capaz de sentir, simplesmente aumentar ainda mais. "Eu podia ver isso. Eu não queria fazer isso - eu senti que me mataria fazer isso - mas eu sabia que se eu não te convencesse de que não te amava mais, você ia levar muito mais tempo pra retomar a sua vida. Eu esperava que, se você achasse que eu havia seguido em frente, você faria o mesmo." Terminei sentindo que eu morria novamente por dentro.

"Uma despedida limpa." Ela sussurrou sem seus lábios se moverem.

"Exatamente. Mas eu nunca imaginei que fosse tão fácil fazer isso! Eu pensei que fosse ser quase impossível - que você ia saber que era mentira e eu teria que passar horas tendo que te convencer e plantar a semente da dúvida na sua cabeça. Eu menti, e eu lamento - lamento porque te machuquei, lamento porque foi um esforço inútil. Lamento por não ter podido te proteger do que eu sou. Eu menti pra te salvar, e não funcionou. Eu lamento. Mas como é que você pôde acreditar em mim? Depois dos milhares de vezes que eu disse que te amava, como é que você pôde deixar uma palavra acabar com a sua fé em mim?" Disse liberando tudo. Era simplesmente um tormento me lembrar como ela acreditara rapidamente em mim. Era terrível me lembrar como ela simplesmente perdera a fé no amor que eu sentia por ela, sendo que somente esse sentimento que me dá um motivo para continuar existindo. Só ele me dá um motivo para continuar nessa minha existência eterna. "Eu podia ver nos seus olhos, que você honestamente _acreditou _que eu não te queria mais. O conceito mais absurdo, mais ridículo, como se houvesse alguma forma de eu existir sem precisar de _você_!" Coloquei em palavras o que eu pensava. E o pior era que ela simplesmente parecia não acreditar em mim. Balancei-a novamente, e ouvi seus dentes baterem, de tão petrificada ela parecia estar. "Bella." Suspirei. "Sério, o que é que você estava pensando?" E então para piorar o que eu estava sentindo por dentro, eu vi lágrimas saírem de seus olhos e descerem por suas bochechas. Me senti ainda pior.

"Eu sabia. Eu _sabia_ que estava sonhando." Ela disse soluçando.

"Você é impossível." Eu disse e ri frustradamente. Como eu poderia fazê-la acreditar naquilo? "Como é que eu posso colocar isso de forma que você acredite em mim? Você não está dormindo, e você não está morta. Eu estou aqui, e eu te amo. Eu _sempre_ amei você, e eu _sempre_ amarei. Eu estava pensando em você, vendo o seu rosto em minha mente, durante cada segundo em que estive longe. Quando eu te disse que não te queria, aquele foi o tipo mais negro de blasfêmia." Disse me lembrando de como sempre estava me lembrando dela enquanto estava longe. Vi-a balançar a cabeça, parecendo ainda não acreditar em mim "Você não acredita em mim, acredita?" Aquilo me fazia ficar mais deprimido, vendo que ela simplesmente não acreditava em mim, custasse o que custasse. Ela não tinha fé em mim. E o pior de tudo... _É que eu não a culpava_. "Por que você consegue acreditar numa mentira, mas não na verdade?" Pensei alto, mesmo que eu não pudesse culpá-la, aquilo ainda me doía e martelava na minha cabeça.

"Nunca fez sentido você me amar." Ela tentou explicar.

"Eu sempre soube isso." Meus olhos se estreitaram com aquilo. E então, só uma coisa apareceu em minha mente que poderia fazê-la acreditar que estava acordada, e acreditar em todas as minhas palavras. Minha mandíbula se apertou. "Eu vou provar que você está acordada." Prometi a ela, e então segurei seus delicado rosto o qual eu imaginei sempre, desde que eu havia ido embora, e comecei a me aproximar. Senti-a lutar tentando desviar o rosto do que eu estava prestes a fazer.

"Por favor não." Ela sussurrou. E parei de me aproximar.

"Por que não?" Perguntei interessado. Minha insegurança queria saber se estava certa em pensar que ela já havia seguido em frente.

"Quando eu acordar..." Ela começou a dizer, e logo abri a boca para poder protestar. "Ok, esqueça essa, quando você se for de novo, já vai ser duro suficiente sem isso também." Ela terminou, e me afastei um centímetro para observá-la.

"Ontem, quando eu te tocava, você estava tão... Hesitante, cuidadosa, e ainda assim era a mesma. Isso é por que eu estou muito atrasado? Por que eu te machuquei demais? Por que você realmente seguiu com a sua vida, como eu planejava que você fizesse? Isso seria...muito justo. Eu não vou contestar a sua decisão. Então não tente desperdiçar seus sentimentos, por favor, só me diga se você ainda pode me amar ou não, depois de tudo que eu te fiz. Pode?" Eu sussurrei. Eu precisava saber. Minha insegurança precisava saber.

"Que tipo de pergunta idiota é essa?" Ela me devolveu parecendo irritada. Aquilo só piorava o suspense, aquilo só fazia com que eu ficasse ainda mais inseguro.

"Só me responda. Por favor." Pedi. Vi seu rosto ficar com uma expressão dura.

"O jeito como eu me sinto por você nunca vai mudar. É claro que eu te amo, e não há nada que você possa fazer pra mudar isso!" Senti meu corpo se alegrar com aquelas palavras, e percebi que eu poderia terminar o que eu havia começado.

"Isso era tudo que eu precisava ouvir."

E então eu a beijei, toquei seus lábios, os quais eu estivera desejando desde que eu a observava dormindo. Comecei a matar um pouco das saudades que eu sentia. Senti que seu corpo simplesmente completava o meu, e minhas mão começaram a passear por sua face. Tentando ver se tudo estava do mesmo jeito que eu havia deixado.

E beijando-a, eu provei a mim mesmo, que eu não precisava me sentir inseguro. Provei a mim mesmo que eu poderia protegê-la por perto, que eu poderia protegê-la estando ao seu lado.

Provei a minha insegurança, que ela me queria. E que os pesadelos que eu achava que ela estava tendo, eram simples sonhos.

Sonhos_ comigo_.

E isso simplesmente me alegrava até a alma, que eu nem mesmo acreditava ter.

-

-

Espero que tenham gostado, é bem simples. Só mesmo tentando mostrar como o Edward se sentia estando longe da Bella, como ele estava inseguro quando estavam novamente juntos, e tudo mais. Espero que tenham gostado :)

**E ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma review para eu saber se gostaram ou não! :)**


End file.
